backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems
Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems was a company in 2015 that provided hover conversions, which was run by Goldie Wilson III. They had twenty-nine convenient locations, one of which was located in Hill Valley, where customers could have a hover conversion done on their car for $39,999.95. Marty McFly saw a holobillboard advertisement for Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems as he walked through Courthouse Square. When Emmett Brown arrived in the future on August 8, 2015, he was surrounded by automobiles from his own time period. He had found himself in the middle of the Hill Valley 1980s Car Expo. He entered his DeLorean in the contest, and won first place, 10% off a hover conversion at Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems. After traveling back to April 18, 1938 to pick up a near mint first issue of Action Comics to get the money he needed, he traveled back to 2015 to use his discount to have his DeLorean converted into a "skyway flyer". Doc visited Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems when he traveled in the second DeLorean time machine from September 7, 1893 to October 27, 2017 to purchase hover conversion equipment for the Jules Verne Train, as well as to find an eighth wedding anniversary gift for his wife Clara. (Doc eventually bought for Clara a copy of Lighthouse at the End of the World by her favorite author, Jules Verne, at the Blast from the Past antique/memorabilia store.) The Jules Verne Train built by Doc in 1885 could also have been hover converted here. Behind the scenes *Goldie's sales pitch of $39,999.95 for a hover conversion is most likely a reference to Earl Scheib's television commercials in the 1980s. As the owner of the largest chain of low-cost auto body repair shops in the U.S., his well-known tagline in the 1950s originally stated, "I'll paint any car any color for only $29.95", but by the 1980s his price had increased to $39.95. The extra nines in the price of a hover conversion are a comment on the inflated prices expected in the future, and the marketing tactic of quoting prices just five cents less than a round number. *It is unclear, from Marty's brief visit to the future, whether Goldie Wilson III had any role in the development of hover technology, or in adapting that technology to develop hover conversion. Wilson clearly is a successful entrepreneur who has built a large business from the principle of hover conversion *The concept, that old cars could be made to fly, spared the Part II production team from having to create a fleet of various futuristic vehicles for 2015 Hill Valley, and explained how an old Jeep could fly into Marty's path as he was chased by Griff's gang. *The brief view of 2015, in Part II, provides no information about how flying cars, hoverboards, and floating skyway road signs and lane markers were developed. *''Back to the Future: The Game'' includes a scene where a young Emmett Brown had tried to invent a prototype of a flying car in the 1930s. It had some cruder but visually similar elements to a 2015 hover conversion, particularly the VTOL and main rear thrusters. While the original car was a disaster, 78 years was a lot of time to iron the kinks out and set up a successful product by 2015. Goldie may have used Doc's original prototype as his product's basis. The premise isn't necessarily in conflict with the canon of the film series, though 1955 Doc is genuinely surprised when he reads his older self's letter to Marty from 1885, which refers to the DeLorean's damaged flying circuits, exclaiming "It actually flew?" Neither the film series nor the game suggest a connection of any sort. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines 4'' ***''Emmett Brown Visits the Future'' ****''Back to the Future: Hard Time'' *****''Back to the Future 18: Stowaway to the Future'' Category:Companies Category:2015